AusUkr: Treble Clef
by sweetsnow73
Summary: High School human AU. Music did the growing, it did the healing and it brought them together.


It's not that Sofiya was a shy…well perhaps that _was_ the word for what she was.

She never liked to label things, especially herself but the more she thought about it, well it did seem to fit. She liked people but couldn't seem to find the words to speak to them, often avoiding social situations and clamming up when confronted for conversation. In her classes she did well, excelling in natural sciences and history, and yet her classmates couldn't seem to remember she was there. Her teachers had always written _"A pleasure to have in class….but doesn't raise her hand much"_.

She found a sanctuary in the music of choir club. At first it seemed like a doomed match, her quiet nature and the music. But to her surprise and the surprise of her family, she grew. Her sister mentioned that she smiled more and the only thing she could think of was choir club. At night she would see visions of sheet music and lyrics. Slowly, there, in the safety of the choir room, she was alive. The music crumbling away her restrictions and allowing her to transform into the person she was meant to be. There was magic in music. This she learned and held close to her heart.

In all matters of life she stumbled, but when she sang she was at ease. She made good friends through songs, and melodies. The fellow choir members grew to be some comfort she hadn't known before in life. They appreciated the magic that was in music and she felt herself looking for others that knew this too.

Perhaps that was why she had a crush on the best pianist in school. Talented boy, a year or two older than her but she knew little about him. Roderich, he preferred his left hand when doing a number of things but was ambidextrous. He didn't take lunch in the cafeteria or the yard. Besides music he was slightly talented in art and very talented in cooking classes. Most importantly, and the cause of her fascination with him was that he had a_ thing_ with a classmate and it was a nasty break up. She knew it was bad, because he said as such with his playing. She had accidently went to the band room that day after school. He had been playing, or perhaps, crying through his piano. It was his song that gave birth to her affections, her fascination with him. At night she could hear the melody. Someone that would trust music with such intimate feelings understood its power and strength. His song dripped into her heart and she started to pay more attention to him. Learning what she could from her choir friends and then paying attention. Turning her head to his voice, or her gaze onto his side of the hallway.

He had at least four friends. One was loud mouthed, one was tall and stern, one was short and stern and one was Elise. Sofiya had never noticed the small teen around any boys before. But watching them chat in the hall, they seemed to…fit together. She concluded they must be old friends. She didn't think she would act on her fascination, but she wanted to learn. She was used to watching people, and being over looked. She didn't notice when he started to notice her looking at him.

…

It wasn't that she had gotten caught…well actually yes it was.

But life, in all its mysteries had compelled the person of her current adoration to confront her about her watching while in the middle of choir practice as she was hitting the highest note she had ever tried before. She watched him enter the choir room, angry or maybe just annoyed and as he heard this note his face changed expression, one she couldn't place right away. She kept singing. She was half done with the song. She felt her need to hide creeping but she would finish what she started, to keep the confrontation off. She was alone that afternoon so at least if he left her in tears it would be private. This anxiety and fear, something familiar but horribly multiplied because it was about him.

The CD ended, and the music stopped and they looked at each other. She didn't know what he'd say or do. He walked forward, clearly thinking and she withered into herself. She should be brave, but the music ended and the strength was gone with it.

The silence was ended when he grabbed her hand, a frantic, slightly crazed look on his face that scared her a little and he squeezed her hand.

"You will sing for me!"

…

She sits in the music room, during lunch the next day with him. It's empty, he had signed up for the room during that time period. In fact, the chart showed he signed up for that time for weeks. He doesn't speak much, something that with just two people in a room is very obvious. But then again she doesn't have much to say either. She's handed her music and lyrics, an old piece but she can learn it. She doesn't know why she should be learning it though. He hasn't said why he wants her to sing. She finds the challenge interesting, so instead of walking away she stays. She waits to find what this music will become.

The first time is rough, she keeps up well but his fingers are fast on the keys. He stops. She's worried and he's frustrated. But, it's not just at their inability to match up but everything going on with him.

Next time is better, and so on. Then they change songs and start over.

Every lunch they retreat to the band room and they make music together. She gets bolder. She talks to him in the halls, his face is hard to read but ever so slowly she slips into the group. The male friends of his she didn't know were named Gilbert, Ludwig and Vash. She finds a type of comfort with them. Especially Elise, whose nature is to be calm and quiet. Her parents and siblings see a change. From the seedling of her choir club to the slow plant she was growing into they were happy for her. Her days were spent in music. Choir club after school and lunches with Roderich. They relaxed together, gave into the music and learned through the subtle nature of time, to enjoy each other's company.

Weeks turn into months. He starts to become happier. His sorrow over his break up lessens and his notes get lighter. She isn't completely sure what's on his mind but they start to open up. Sometimes they'll chat during their lunches. Before the music and after. It's never for very long, both brief with their words, but it's something.

By the time he invites her to sit next to him on the bench they have shared five songs. His invite to his side is blunt, like much of his speaking.

"Come here please."

She sits next to him. Not knowing much about the instrument she notices the worn keys but knows it's still young on the inside.

"Thank you."

She doesn't look at him, and isn't sure if he is looking at her.

"For...what?"

"Indulging me." But there is more, something in his tone he has more to say.

"For…looking at me, when I felt…unworthy of…" he sighs in frustration and presses a few keys, creating a melody.

_Music, life, love, everything, and anything_ the notes say to her.

She sighs, now she knows this song, it's like the one she heard by accident but now…

Now it's not hurting her heart.

Sure, it has sorrow, but it's the type of sorrow that can bring definition to the joy.

She doesn't know what they have. A friendship…something like that.

She didn't like putting labels on things.

But with a man that did his best talking through music, she didn't need to.


End file.
